paradise of crack pairings
by PeaPrince
Summary: set after dissidia012. Romance on the air!


_In dissidia everyone woke up with no memory. They are only knew their name, and task from Goddess Cosmos. So, in here everything started in fresh. This is their romance story after Chaos defeated._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

"So, Yuna are you seeing someone right now?" Squall asked to his partner during dissidia s battle. They stuck together for quite time now. They already know each other well, and

"why you asking that?" Yuna curiously asked back to her comrades.

"no, just wondering." Squall blushed deeply and turn away from Yuna s gaze to him.

"I am seeing someone right now." Yuna shyly answered.

"...really, that s good for you" There is dissapointment in Squall's voice.

"Yes. I m with him by now." Yuna continued with blush on her face.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

"Terra, do you have time?" Vaan slowly approached the little blond girl.

"I do, what is it?" Terra as quiet as usual, looking at Vaan.

"I want to give you something." Vaan hiding his hands from Terra.

"what is it? In your hand?"

"don t you wanna know?"

"You said you want to give me something?"

yes, so come here and find out yourself. Vaan showed his hands to Terra. The curious Terra approached Vaan, as he said. At that time Vaan grabbed Terra s hand and pull her closer to him.

"I lie. I have nothing in my hand. But I do have something in this"

With that, Vaan kissed Terra gently.

oooooooooooooooooooo

"Everyone here become couple. I don t believe it!" Tidus wondering through the headquarter, cursing and muttering about new couples around him.

"Squall with Yuna, Vaan with Terra, even Cosmos, the goddess dating with warrior of light!" Tidus still talking to himself around the hallway.

"Tidus."

Tidus turned around to see who called him.

"ah, Cloud! You are single, right?" Tidus asked happily.

"what?"

"No, I feel annoyed with couple lately" Tidus talked about his nervous.

"it s because you don t have someone I think." Cloud express his opinion.

"I WILL find someone. No, I will find someone IMMEDIATELY!" Tidus yelled to Cloud at full of rage.

Cloud chuckled to his friend. "Because that manner, girls scared of you."

"this is me. And, why you re still single?" Tidus asked to his spiky blond friend.

"oh, I have this unrequited love." Cloud replied.

"I know your feeling. Having Aerith ended up with Kefka who wouldn t have mental breakdown?"

"no, not aerith. I don t have things with her." Cloud walked to the nearest bench by the window on hallway.

"I knew it. Tifa always crazy about you. You don t know that?" Tidus followed Cloud sit at that bench.

"You know, there are some legends in this dissidia world." Cloud change their conversation.

"like this bench we sit on." Cloud pointed his under.

"what s with this bench?" This is legendary bench or something?

"This is love bench."

"oh, Love WHAT? Love bench?" Tidus looked to the bench he sat on and then Cloud.

"Don t tell me that you sat this bench on purpose..."

Cloud smiled.

"Don t worry. We have time. A lot and bunch of time..."

Tidus blushed deeply when Cloud s face approached his.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tifa didn t believe her eyes.

_What the HELL is that? What the HELL they are doing? How the HELL they are kissing? And what the HELL I have to look at this scenery?_

Okay, that was a lot of HELL.

_what do I do? What should I do? Two guys kissing? One of them is my crush and I am standing here, looking like a dumb HELL! Tifa muttered loudly. Her first love tear her heart into pieces. To a guy!_

_To a GUY! TIDUS!_

She had this feeling ever since Cloud and Zach knew each other. Cloud has a thing for men. Oh, she remembered crisis core. because she the only one who holding her unrequited love for looonnnngggg time.

But she didn t care. Because he is still HOT! And now, the reality smacked Hard.

no this is crazy

"What are you doing, Tifa? Daydreaming on the hallway?"

Tifa came back to her sense. And looked at Lightning standing there with Kain.

"No, I m okay. Really..." Tifa answered weakly.

Kain smiled, he knew the scenery. He watched them too.

"She is broken heart, Light like me..." Kain then walked away leaving Tifa and Lightning.

"are you two dating?" Tifa asked curiously when Kain is gone.

"No."

"You rejected him." Tifa understand it now. Why Kain always there everytime Lightning sulking.

"I don t like him. Why you are not with him instead?" Lightning ready to go to Chocobo s farm.

"Are you heading to Chocobo s farm?" Tifa asked.

yes, see you later. With that, Lightning leaving Tifa alone in dark hallway.

In this world, there is this pink air anywhere Tifa back to her deppressed mode.

_and, when I look closer, Light does resemble Cloud a spiky emo pink hair of hers and her face. They looked alike..._ Tifa blushing for a moment.

I don t believe with what just I said

I am desperate so bad

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lightning opened the farm and greeted the yellow reatures with big smile on her face.

"hey, cuties!" Lightning played with them for the entire day.

Who needs men when you having fun with Chocobos?


End file.
